Winter Light
by Wendesday
Summary: — ¿Te sonrojas en alguna parte más? ¿O sólo en tus mejillas? —Dijo susurrando mientras se acercaba a los labios de Bella lentamente, rozándolos y haciendo que Bella suspirase. —Tendremos que averiguarlo. "TParamoreFTContest"


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**-Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía y prohibida su copia.

**-Nombre del Fic.:Winter Light**

**-Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: **Decode

**-Autor: Wendesday**

**-Número de Palabras.: 7400**

**-Pareja Elegida:** Bella/Edward.

**-Advertencias y/o notas de autor:** Mi primera historia y para un concurso… ¡Woo! Y sin contar el lemon… Así que aviso que hay, realmente creo que a la mayoría nos gusta, pero por si acaso, aviso. No sé como habrá quedado… Me quedé insegura. Esto va dedicado totalmente a mi Emily, a Manuelita y a mi setita os quiero por siempre =)

* * *

Una gran capa de color gris densa cubría el cielo en todas sus extensiones, cada vez estaba todo más oscuro y parecía que iba a llover. El viento movía fuertemente las copas de los árboles y hacía soplidos, haciendo que Bella se tapase los oídos con las manos y gimiese frustrada.

Esta noche tendría que volver a quedarse en su casa sin salir, sabía perfectamente que por las noches las calles se llenaban de vampiros y si no querías ser mordida o follada por algunos de ellos, era mejor quedarse en casa mientras los más atrevidos salían y volvían a sus respectivos hogares con cuatro litros menos de sangre. Bella suspiró se pasó las manos por la cara mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

Estaba en la biblioteca con Ángela y Jessica mientras Eric y Mike habían salido para fumar afuera. Bella miró a Jessica, que en ese momento estaba mirando el libro por una vez en toda la tarde. Jessica había sido mordida y violada por muchos vampiros, haciendo que lo sintiese como una necesidad de estar con ellos, aunque sabría perfectamente que nunca sería uno de ellos, ellos sólo se casaban con las vampiras, ya que eran puras de sangre vampírica.

Los vampiros llevaban con los humanos desde hacía décadas y siempre iban según sus leyes. Eran grupos de vampiros que no llegaban a los diez miembros por aquelarre, aunque los más antiguos eran clanes gigantes. Los humanos hicieron un pacto con los vampiros, nada de matar a humanos pero podrían beber de aquellos que quisiese, como Jessica.

Bella no la entendía, ella odiaba las agujas y nunca podría sentir ese ¨_placer_¨ que decía sentir Jessica cuando la mordían. ¿Qué se sentiría? Bella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Jessica, que la miraba a ella.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella? —Dijo sonriendo.

—No. —Negó Bella con la cabeza rápidamente. —Bueno, vale. Sí. —Ángela la miró también. —Jessica… ¿Qué encuentras de especial en que un vampiro te clave los dientes? —Susurró Bella.

Jessica empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Ángela miraba a Bella con una sonrisa tímida, encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus libros. Jessica gimió y se calló mientras se sobaba donde la había golpeada.

—Joder Ángela, has cogido para golpearme el libro de economía.

—Exacto.

— ¡Podía haber cogido uno que fuese menos gordo! —Gritó Jessica, ganándose una mirada de la librera.

Ángela únicamente se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras volvía a estudiar y escribía sobre el papel. Bella seguía callada, esperando ansiosa a que Jessica le contase algo. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de que Bella aun esperaba su respuesta, sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase más. Bella se acercó, ella sabía que Jessica exageraría, pero las ganas de saber el motivo hicieron que olvidase cualquier precaución con Jessica.

—Es excitante Bella. —Susurró. — ¿Has sentido alguna vez excitación cuando te besan? —Bella asintió con la cabeza, recordando su fallida relación con Tyler. —Es más, es como si sintiese el hielo sobre tu piel, totalmente caliente por el sol y la única forma de aliviarte es consiguiendo un mordisco por pequeño que sea. —Ángela miró a Bella y negó con la cabeza antes de bufar. —Es una sensación…

—Estúpida y que trae problemas. —Interrumpió Ángela. —Si no mira a Jessica, está como una puta cabra. —Dijo levantándose de su sitio con los libros y yéndose.

Bella frunció el ceño viendo como Ángela se iba sin escuchar a su novio Eric y a nadie, entrando en su coche mientras una tormenta se avecinaba cada vez más, recordando a Bella que pronto debería de estar en casa.

— ¿Por qué se ha ido? —Dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

—Estuvo enamorada de un vampiro. —Bella miró a Jessica, que en ese momento el reflejo de las farolas de afuera le daban en el rostro. — ¿Te acuerdas cuando se excluyó en el instituto hace dos años? —Bella asintió, recordándolo. —Se enamoró de un vampiro, pero como sabes, es imposible. —Dijo sonriéndola.

—Vaya… ¿Qué pasó?

—Los padres de él se enteraron y lo enviaron lejos de aquí, nadie sabe nada de él, sólo que tiene tres hermanos y que viven aquí con el clan excepto él. —Dijo encogiéndose hombros. Después sonrió. — ¿Por qué no te vienes? Ángela hoy va a salir conmigo y con los demás.

— ¿Ángela? —Dijo Bella extrañada.

—sí, hicimos una apuesta y yo gané, por lo que tendrá que venir. —Sonrió, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules y desquiciados por las ganas de salir a la calle. —Lo pasaremos bien, prometo que nadie te morderá, para eso vamos Jane y yo. —Dijo sonriendo. —Y Tanya, cierto… —Dijo pensando.

—Vale, supongo que no pasará nada. —Bella asintió. — ¿Qué le diré a Charlie?

—Que hay una fiesta en casa de Jessica. —dijo sonriendo. —Mis padres se han ido de viaje y si llamaban, contestará la niñera de mi hermano, es de Rusia y no entiende nada, así que… Problema resuelto.

Bella asintió.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde nos vemos?

—Iré a recogerte a las nueve y media, después de esta noche, rezarás para que tengamos otra. —Dijo antes de levantarse y sonreírse a sí misma.

Bella se despidió de todos incluso de Eric y de Mike, que sonrieron cuando se enteraron de que Bella saldría con ellos afuera. Bella se montó en su coche mientras arrancaba, empezó a llover cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que a Bella le costase bastante trabajo ver la carretera por los cristales.

Cuando llegó a su casa, contó hasta tres antes de encapucharse con el chubasquero y entrar en casa con la mochila repleta de pesados libros que cada vez la molestaban más. Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba con otro hombre en el salón. Era Jacob con su padre, Bella los conocía desde que vivía en ese pueblo desde la muerte de su madre, se acercó a ellos.

— Hola todos. — dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa! — Dijo Billy. — Jacob y yo pasábamos por aquí.

— No he visto vuestro coche. — Dijo Bella entrecerrando los ojos.

En ese momento, Bella se arrepintió de haber dicho eso ya que los rostros de ambos perdieron color y se miraron seriamente. Intentando alegrar la situación, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro fuerte de Jake, que le sacaba dos cabezas a Bella.

—Quizás no me he fijado…

—Sí. —La interrumpió Jake mientras la miraba fijamente. —Te has equivocado, seguro.

—Venga Bella, siéntate con nosotros…

—No puedo. —Interrumpió Bella a su padre. —Voy a quedarme a dormir en casa de Jessica, así que tengo que prepararme.

—Pero Bella… —Charlie suspiró, dejando la botella de cerveza encima de la chimenea. —Sabes que no me gusta nada que estés fuera de casa por los…

—Lo sé. —Volvió a interrumpir Bella. —Pero no vamos a salir de su casa, si no me entretienes más podré irme. —Dijo Bella sonriendo tensamente.

Jake la miró fijamente con sus dos ojos negros como la oscuridad, aunque cálidos y tiernos, menos en ese momento lo eran siempre. Bella conocía a Jake desde los seis años, y siempre sabía que cuando la miraba así era porque no se creía sus palabras. Bella se encogió de hombros y miró a Charlie, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Cariño…

—Papá, ya he quedado, no me hagas…

—Bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás. —Dijo suspirando.

Bella asintió antes de subir las escaleras, pero sabía perfectamente que Jacob la seguía, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de ella. En ese momento odió que fuesen tan amigos, si no se conociesen podría decirle un simple ¨vete¨ pero ahora no. Cuando Bella entró en su cuarto, Jake entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mirando inquisitivamente como Bella sacaba una mochila y guardaba sus cosas.

— ¿Qué quieres Jake? —Dijo suspirando y mirándole a los ojos.

—Dime la verdad Bella, admite que vas a salir. —Dijo lentamente.

—Bien, voy a salir. —Dijo dándose la vuelta y guardando más cosas.

—Sabes…

—Sé todo lo que hay que saber.

—Yo he estado afuera por las noches Bella, los vampiros no son una buena compañía.

—Yo no quiero la compañía de ellos. —Dijo Bella abriendo el armario.

— ¿Entonces? —Dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba a su lado de madera.

—Sólo voy a acompañar a Jessica, además, somos muchos.

—Un único vampiro puede con todos. —Gruñó.

—Estupendo, al menos dejarás de darme el coñazo. —Dijo Bella alzando la voz.

Bella se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Jake en sus brazos y girarla rápidamente. Bella intentó apartarse, pero las grandes manos de Jake la tenían bien sujeta y la miraba fijamente, haciendo que Bella se sintiese incómoda en ese instante.

—Suéltame Jake. —Susurró Bella.

—Piensas ir.

—Sí. —Dijo Bella, separándose de él rápidamente.

Jake suspiró y se alejó de ella rápidamente antes de irse del cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Bella sabía que aún recordaba lo suyo con ella, pero Bella nunca pudo perdonar que Jake hiciera una apuesta con los amigos para desvirgar a la hija del sheriff. Bella se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras suspiraba e intentaba que las lágrimas no cayesen por sus mejillas, había pasado dos años desde la apuesta y Bella aún no podía superarlo, ella le había querido bastante y ese momento, desgraciadamente aún lo guardaba como recuerdo.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella terminó de arreglarse, suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que Jake se había ido, aunque no Billy.

___«_Al menos tendrá compañía._» _

Bella se despidió de su padre y vio como el coche rojo de Jessica aparcaba delante de ella, sonriendo mientras Ángela, que estaba de copiloto tenía una marga cara.

— ¡Vamos Bella! —Gritó Jessica.

Cuando entró en el coche, Ángela únicamente habló para insultar a Jessica o quejarse de que había perdido la cabeza totalmente. Bella se estremeció al pensar que estaban en la calle, todo estaba oscuro y el cielo era encapotado de nubes grises y grandes que lo cubrían todo. Bella miraba por la ventana todo el tiempo, ella conocía a casi todas las personas que salían por la noche, ya que eran la mayoría jóvenes de su instituto, sin contar que había visto a la profesora de economía.

— ¡Dios! —Gimió Bella. Jessica se rió. — ¿Desde cuándo sale la profesora de economías? —dijo mientras veía como entraba en un bar.

—Desde que tuvo un pequeño _accidente_ en un baño público. —Dijo Jessica sonriendo.

Bella no quiso preguntar nada más, sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer que se había quedado viuda saldría a encontrarse con el mismo vampiro para acostarse con él. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza cuando varias imágenes de Jake con ella volvieron a su cabeza. Jake actuó desde ese día como si no pasase nada, sus padres no lo sabían y Bella odiaba cada momento que pasaba con él.

— ¿Todo bien, Bella? —Susurró Ángela.

—Ajá. —Dijo Bella entrecortadamente.

Cuando llegaron, Jessica aparcó y todas se bajaron. Bella se quitó la sudadera cuando entraron en el local, parecía hacer veinticinco grados. Parecía un club de alterne, las mujeres vestían en su mayoría con ropas poco tapadas y bastantes arregladas, y los hombres estaban todos riéndose y bebiendo. Bella se sobresaltó cuando vio a un vampiro, después otro y otro…

Eran hermosos, Bella lo sabía, pero la impresión que causaban hacía que se le secase la boca. Ángela tiró de la muñeca de Bella, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía en ese momento rodeada de tantos hombres y mujeres atractivos. Cogieron una mesa y se sentaron mientras Bella se pasaba las manos nerviosas por el pantalón negro que tenía puesto.

La mayoría de los vampiros tenían los ojos negros o rojos, y ella había escuchado que tenían los ojos negros cuando tenían sed de sangre o de lujuria.

___«_Bien, nada de acercarse a aquellos que tengan los ojos rojos._» _

Bella se sorprendió cuando un vampiro-camarero se acercó a ellas. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran negros cuando se posaron en ellas tres, en ese momento bella tragó saliva y miró a Ángela, que estaba cruzada de brazos y sonriéndola.

—Tom, tráenos tres bebidas fuertes. —dijo Jessica sonriendo.

—De acuerdo Jessica. —Dijo ronroneando mientras miraba a Bella.

Bella se sentía nerviosa al sentir los ojos oscuros de él en ella y su voz, que había sido seductora y parecía atraerle. Cuando se fue, Bella miró a sus dos amigas, que en ese momento sonreían, aunque Ángela con pena.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella? —dijo Jessica.

—Tiene una voz… Preciosa.

—Sí, es lo que más me gustan de ellos. —Dijo sonriendo.

—No te preocupes Bella. —Dijo Ángela. —Cuando Jane y Tanya vengan podremos irnos a un sitio menos… Escandaloso. —Dijo apretándole la mano.

Bella asintió, agradecida.

Cuando las otras dos llegaron, Tom llegó en ese momento con dos bebidas más, sorprendiendo a Bella por sus reflejos. Las dejó y saludó a las dos bienvenidas, que no duraron en rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y besarle las mejillas. Bella miró a Ángela, que se encogió de hombros. Antes de que se fuese, le guiñó a Bella un ojo, causando que Jane se diese cuenta de su presencia.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Tenemos a Bella aquí! ¿Quién diría que la hija del sheriff vendría?

—Compórtate Jane. —Dijo Tanya sentándose al lado de Jessica. —Ya sabes que sólo se siente atraído porque nunca la han mordido. —Miró a Bella mientras daba un trago de su bebida, clavando sus azules ojos en Bella. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Únicamente vine a acompañar a Jessica.

—Vaya… No te alejes, últimamente hay muchas revueltas. —Dijo Tanya sonriéndole.

Bella asintió.

Hasta las doce de la noche, no llegaron todos los vampiros y en ese momento, todas las humanas parecían ser diferentes. Las chicas iban hacia los vampiros, que les habrían sus brazos y las abrazaban, otros se las echaban al hombro y subían las escaleras del club, Bella prefirió no pensar a donde se la llevaba.

En ese momento, dos vampiros se acercaron hacia la mesa. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y ojos rojos que se iban oscureciendo cada vez más. Era bastante alto y fuerte, aunque menos que el de al lado, que tenía el pelo negro y los ojos negros, en ese momento Bella se acordó de los ojos de Jake, los de los vampiros parecían ser dos cuencas vacías, secas en comparación a los de Jake.

Suspiró.

—Bella. —dijo Jane. —Te presento a Jasper. —El rubio asintió sonriendo.

—Encantado Bella. —Dijo cogiéndole la mano y dándole un beso en la mano.

___«_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_» _

—Lo siento Bella, se me volvió decirte que sus costumbres son diferentes a las nuestras. —Dijo Tanya antes de abrazar al más fuerte. —Este es Emmett.

Bella asintió y se quedó totalmente quieta para evitar volver a tocar a algún vampiro, se había dado cuenta de que cada paso que daba hacia conocerlos, hacía que las ganas de ser mordida aumentasen.

___«_Piensa en agujas, en agujas._» _

Emmett le dedicó una fogosa sonrisa antes de echarse al hombro a Tanya y guiñarle el ojo para subir la habitación con ella, al igual que Jasper, aunque ellos dos iban andando y conversando. Cuando Bella iba a hablar, se encontró totalmente sola, sin Ángela ni Jessica. Bella se bebió su bebida rápidamente y buscó la salida, pero todo estaba lleno de vampiros y humanos que se pegaban los unos a los otros.

— ¿Perdida? —Susurró una voz cerca de su cuello.

Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con lo que ella llamaría –y también sus libros – un adonis. Estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que Bella pudo apreciar muchísimo mejor su imagen. Su cabello era cobrizo, desordenado y Bella se encontró con las manos hacia abajo apretadas. Sus ojos eran rojos, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa y era bastante más alto que ella y Jake. Ella le echaba unos veinte años. Su piel era pálida como el granito, sus pómulos eran altos y su mandíbula fuerte.

—No. —Dijo Bella rápidamente al sentir que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Qué hace una humana que no desea ser mordida en un lugar como este sola? —Dijo lentamente, su voz era como el terciopelo, suave y bonita.

—Estaba con mis amigas. —Dijo Bella parpadeando.

—Lo sé, se han ido con mis hermanos. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Oh.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —Dije ofreciéndole una mano.

¿Qué era peor? ¿Estar a solas con un vampiro sensual y educado o con muchos rondándole la espalda? Insegura, le dio la mano y la empujó entre las masas de las personas. Bella se sorprendió al notar la mano fría de aquel vampiro contra la suya, era dura y Bella lo comprobó apretándole los dedos, causando que Edward se riese.

Cuando salieron, Bella suspiró y cogió mucho aire fresco de la calle, sorprendiéndose de la libertad que se sentía al estar fuera de aquel club. Bella sentía la mirada de Edward en su espalda, y estaba segura de que esperaba de agradecimiento un bocado.

___«_Ni lo pienses_» _. Pensó.

Bella se dio la vuelta e intentó no quedarse embobada mientras lo miraba.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no pienso dejar que me muerdas. —Dijo Bella levantando el mentón.

Edward se acercó hacia ella, Bella se fijó en que sus movimientos eran elegantes, y se preguntó si también vendría en el paquete de ser ¨vampiro¨ Edward se aproximó hasta que estuvieron a diez centímetros sus rostros. Edward le quitó un mechón y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, escuchando el corazón de la humana golpear con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Si hubiese querido un mordisco, te hubiese mordido ya, Bella.

Bella fue perdiendo poco a poco el color de su rostro, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Se alejó de él, o al menos lo intentó hasta que sintió que Edward la acercaba hacia él, pudiendo oler la fragancia limpia y masculina de él.

—No me muerdas, por favor. —Susurró.

—Te he dicho que no quería morderte. —Susurró pegándola contra una valla que había detrás de ellos y pegándose al cuerpo cálido de la humana.

—No pienso sacarme sangre con una aguja, las odio. —Dijo Bella sin pensar.

—Te he dicho que no quiero morderte, ni sangre. —Dijo sonriendo al notar que la humana parpadeaba. —Sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

Bella abrió los ojos completamente, ¿amigos?

.

.

.

Edward supo en ese noche adónde tenía que dirigirse y a quién seducir para vengarse de Jacob, el lobo que había matado a su prometida hacía tan sólo tres meses. Le pareció bastante atractiva, era simple, pero provocaba ganas de cuidarla y protegerla, todo lo contrario de lo que haría él.

Cuando Edward la había visto en el club, le costó bastante deshacerse de Ángela y Jessica, aunque se lo agradeció a Tom, que se las había llevado al campo de atrás del club donde solían quedar los cadáveres de las chicas cuando las mataban por la sangre.

Ahora, la humana lo miraba extraño, con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza algo daleada, estaba seguro de lo que estaría pensando. ¿Amigos? ¿Un vampiro y una humana? Pero sólo quería hacerle sufrir, romperle el corazón y devorarla, y deseó que no tardase mucho, las ganas de proteger a aquella chica lo llevaban hasta su límite.

— ¿Amigos? —Susurró la humana.

—Ajá. —Dijo Edward sonriendo, sabiendo que sus ojos se estaban cambiando de color.

—Los amigos no se ponen como tú estás. —Dijo Bella entrecortadamente.

—Y… ¿Cómo estoy? —Dijo Edward acercándose más a ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo empezaba a despertarse.

—Así, tan pegado a mí. —Dijo colocando sus manos en su pecho y alejándolo.

—Tienes razón. —Edward se alejó.

Edward no consiguió esconder la sonrisa al ver como Bella parpadeaba y se sonrojaba cada vez más, aunque para Edward tampoco era fácil. Sentía sus ojos completamente negros, su lengua seca y rasposa al igual que su garganta, su polla ardía y parecía no caber en sus pantalones. Edward vio como Bella bajaba la mirada a sus pantalones y la subía rápidamente.

—Entonces… Si eres mi amigo, me llevarías a casa.

—Exacto, pero iría al día siguiente a recogerte del instituto.

—Los vampiros no salen cuando hay sol. —Dijo Bella mordiéndose la lengua.

—Eso es una estupidez. —dijo cogiendo a Bella de la mano mientras intentaba ignorar lo que le producía aquella mano a la suya.

—No me has dicho tu nombre. —Dijo Bella mientras intentaba ponerse a su lado.

—Edward.

La montó en su coche y sorprendiéndose, Bella se calló al darse cuenta de que el vampiro sabía donde vivía. Aunque se quedase embobada mirándolo, no se sentía amenazada por él, era estúpido, pero realmente pensó que podrían ser amigos. Bella estuvo durante el camino mirando por la ventana, aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo a veces, sorprendiéndose de que él ya la había estado mirando.

Cuando llegaron, Bella se quedó sentada en su sitio, y Edward supo que era porque pensaba si debía decirle algo o no. Bella e miró y se mordió el labio, haciendo que él sonriese inconscientemente.

—Gracias por traerme Edward. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Fue un placer Bella. —Dijo cogiendo su mano y besándola.

—_Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a los besos en las manos…_ —Susurró Bella.

—Vendré mañana a por ti a recogerte del instituto.

— ¿Para qué? —Dijo Bella entrecerrando los ojos.

—No pienso morderte. —Dijo Edward suspirando y sonriendo.

Bella asintió y bajó del coche.

Cuando entró en su casa, se sorprendió al notar que nadie estaba en su casa, ¿estaría su padre dormido? Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente bien, todo estaba oscuro debido a que las luces estaban apagadas. Subió las escaleras, escuchando las escaleras crujir por su peso.

Fue hacia la habitación de su padre, pero la cama estaba hecha. Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y gritó cuando vio a su padre en el suelo.

.

.

.

Edward escuchó cuando Bella había gritado, sonrió y se fue, dejando a la humana sola y llorando por la muerte de su padre. La venganza había comenzado. Se dirigió hacia el bar, pero se sorprendió al notar que sentía remordimientos por haberle ordenado a James que matase al padre de la humana.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Lo iba a pagar, como hizo con la prometida de Bella, se ocuparía de que Jake lo pasara mal, sin saber que en ese progreso, Bella lo pasaría aun peor.

.

.

.

Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya se trataban como amigos, Edward le había apoyado en la muerte de su padre y siempre había estado con ella, pero Bella tuvo suerte de tener los dieciocho recién cumplidos, la casa se la habían heredado a ella, pero Edward descubría muchas veces a Bella llorando, y se sintió mal al haberlo hecho.

Pasaron los meses, ellos estaban cada vez más juntos y su relación avanzaba, ahora solo le costaba llegar al final. Había conseguido que Jake se enterase de que eran amigos, y eso le había dado la energía suficiente para seguir el plan.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama encima de Edward mientras este le pasaba las manos frías y duras como el granito por la cara suavemente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no dañarla. Bella se sentía como si estuviese en una nube, envuelta y totalmente feliz, aunque podría ir mejor si su padre viviese…

Su respiración era relajada… O eso pensaba Edward, totalmente ajeno a las reacciones de Bella en ese momento, sin saber que la humana se moría de deseo por él desde hacía apenas dos semanas y que desde que la apoyó en todo momento en la muerte de sus padres, ella se había enamorado de él.

Bella estaba totalmente encogida, cualquier rozamiento que hiciese con él, hacía que cualquier parte de su cuerpo ardiera como si estuviese en el infierno. En ese momento, sentía sus pechos apretados contra el torso de Edward, sus pezones estaban encrestados y sus manos, estaban apretadas en la camisa de Edward mientras mordía sus labios fuertemente.

Bella estaba segura de que en ese momento, Edward podría estar ahora mismo escuchando como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban cada vez más y más, como sus pezones parecían querer frotarse contra el duro y marmoleo pecho de Edward. Bella cruzó rápidamente sus piernas, a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podría ponerse húmeda y Edward lo olería, escabulléndose y dejándola totalmente sola.

Tragó saliva lentamente mientras se imaginaba a Mike desnudo por el instituto con una peluca rosa y cantando.

Pero a quién iba a engañar, estaban entrando en verano y el calor más sus hormonas –sin contar al increíble novio que tenía –era una mezcla escalofriante.

Suspiró.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella? —Preguntó Edward levantándole la barbilla lentamente sonriendo pícaramente.

—No, ¿por qué? —Dijo Bella mientras se sonrojaba.

—Te veo… Distinta. —Edward sonrió de esa manera que hacía que el corazón de Bella latiese a toda velocidad, quedándose maravillada por la belleza de Edward.

Bella se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero en su cabeza las palabras salían a trompicones y chocándose unas entre otras diciendo _¡sí, sí, sí, por favor! ¡Ayúdame!_

Bella presenció cómo Edward se colocaba encima de ella poco a poco sin apartar la mirada de ella, sus ojos dorados y laxos le traspasaban, haciendo que Bella entreabriese los labios y no pudiese evitar arquearse un poco para que sus caderas estuviesen totalmente pegadas a las del vampiro.

— ¿Te sonrojas en alguna parte más? ¿O sólo en tus mejillas? —Dijo susurrando mientras se acercaba a los labios de Bella lentamente, rozándolos y haciendo que Bella suspirase. —Tendremos que averiguarlo, nunca deseé más esto.

Bella gimió cuando los fríos y duros labios de Edward se estrellaron contra los suyos, haciendo que Bella instantáneamente colocase sus manos en su cobrizo cabello y tirase de él hacia abajo, queriendo juntarse más a él a pesar de ser imposible. Los labios de Edward lamían los de Bella y tiraban de ellos, mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos.

Bella se sentía extraña, ¿cómo un vampiro tan atractivo como él le podía gustar ella, teniendo a tantas como podía?

Bella dejó de pensar cuando las manos de Edward estaban en su cadera y subían lentamente su camisa blanca de tirantas, exponiendo su piel poco a poco y haciendo que Bella se estremeciese al ser tocada con aquellas manos tan frías.

Bella se estremeció al sentir que la fría lengua de Edward penetraba en su boca, sonriendo contra sus labios mientras Bella frotaba sus piernas entre sí por la humedad que sentía entre ellas, no era el primer beso que compartían, pero sí uno tan íntimo.

Bella suspiró de deseo y de nerviosismo al sentir que los labios de Edward se colocaban en uno de sus pechos desnudos, besándolo y acariciándolo mientras su otra mano se colocaba en sus pantalones y se los bajaba lentamente. Bella gimió al sentir la lengua de Edward lamiéndola sin acercarse a su deseoso pezón.

—Dios Bella, no sabes cómo me gustan tus pechos. —Dijo mientras los miraba atentamente y bajaba sus labios.

Bella gimió, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que las palabras de Edward la excitaban de una manera potente y peligrosa.

Los labios de Edward se cerraron alrededor del pezón izquierdo, donde empezó a lamerlo y a darle lamidas mientras Bella gemía. Su otra mano fue a mí otro pecho, donde empezó a apretarlo fuertemente y a dar tirones de mi pezón, consiguiendo que Bella se arquease en sus manos, Edward sonrió, totalmente maravillado por la sensual imagen que Bella transmitía.

—Edward… ¿Te he agradecido alguna vez como te comportaste conmigo? —Dijo Bella jadeando.

Edward intentó que Bella no viese la tristeza en su rostro, la estaba fallando… Y ahora le dolía. Iba a fallar a su amiga, a la que confiaba en él.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Bella? —Susurró dándole otras lamida a su pezón.

—Dios… —Susurró Bella. —A lo de mi padre.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Bella.

___«_Incluso me odiarías, debería dejar las cosas como están, pero te deseo demasiado._» _

Sus labios dejaron su pecho para irse a sus labios hinchados y sonrojados rápidamente. Gimió en sus labios mientras sus manos se ocupaban de los pechos sonrojados y con los pezones erectos. Su lengua penetró en su boca de nuevo, lamiendo cada parte de ella mientras Bella mordisqueaba sus labios suavemente.

Bella se sentía totalmente mareada por tanto placer, siempre había deseado hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Edward sintió la inseguridad de Bella. Miró a Bella a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos chocolates parecían iguales de negros que los suyos, que estaban laxos y líquidos.

—Creo que debes desabrocharte los pantalones. —Dijo Bella sonriendo.

Edward, sonriendo traviesamente, miró los pechos de Bella fijamente y descaradamente para que Bella se sonrojase. Edward se rió al darse cuenta de que los pechos se habían enrojecidos casi como su cara.

— ¡No te rías! —Dijo Bella levantándose y colocándose a cuatro patas mientras caminaba a gatas por la cama para irse.

Edward seguía riéndose mientras Bella caminaba a gatas para escaparse. La sujetó de los pies y la arrastró hacia él, haciendo que sus pantalones se bajasen y enseñasen unas braguitas rosas y blancas con una mariposa.

— ¿Sabes Bella? Podría cogerte así. —Dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su ombligo y la bajaba hasta colocarla en su intimidad cubierta por las bragas, apretando su mano allí.

Bella gimió.

Edward la colocó boca arriba, sonriendo mientras Bella se sonrojaba al ver como las manos de Edward se colocaban en su pantalón y se los bajaba delante de ella lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los de ella. Bella pensó que se moriría al ver un estriptis de Edward. Bella sintió que su humedad empezaba a pasarle factura al ver que Edward no llevaba nada debajo de los pantalones y desvelaba una gran polla erecta y totalmente ancha y grande.

Bella se asustó y a la vez, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la miraba como si estuviese mirando a un ejemplar de un animal por primera vez. Edward se rió, y antes de que Bella se diese cuenta, estaba encima de ella, haciendo que pudiese sentir su polla entre sus piernas y rozando sus pliegues.

Bella gimió.

Nunca había sentido algo así, se había acostado solamente con Tyler y Jake, pero lo que Edward le hacía sentir era distinto.

—Vale, hazlo. —Dijo cerrando los ojos. —Te necesito.

Edward le besó los párpados mientras sonreía. Bella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Has estado con muchas mujeres? —Dijo Bella sin pensar.

—Ajá. —Dijo colocando su mano en el clítoris de Bella. — ¿Y tú?

—No, con ninguna mujer. —dijo sonriendo.

—No me refiero a eso. —Dijo Edward riéndose y besándole los labios. —Me refiero a hombres, amor.

¿Desde cuándo Edward la llamaba amor? Bella sintió que una sonrisa tonta se colocaba en su cara y no pudo evitar morderse los labios.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? —Dijo Bella quejándose mientras intentaba retirar los pantalones de las caderas con las de Edward.

—Yo te he contestado, ahora te toca a ti. —Susurró en sus labios.

—Con dos hombres, Edward.

Edward se acercó a su oído y le lamió el glóbulo, haciendo que Bella gimiese y se alejase de la mano de Edward, que parecía llevarla al abismo.

Bella gimió al sentir como entraba lentamente, rozando su punta varias veces mientras le levantaba las piernas a Bella y las encogía, dándole un ángulo más abierto. Al final entró rápidamente, sin dejar ninguna parte de su miembro afuera. Su pelvis rozaba su hinchado clítoris, moviéndose mientras gemía.

Bella se sentía totalmente extraña, Sentía el miembro de Edward frío en su interior, pero duro y suave, haciendo que gimiese y sintiese cosquillas en su intimidad caliente y húmeda.

—Oh… Edward. —Gimió.

—Vamos Bella, siéntelo. —Dijo moviéndose más rápido.

Cerró los ojos mientras gimió y mientras escuchaba a Edward rugir. Después de que se moviese y diese dos estocadas más, Bella se sintió más extrovertida, empezó a moverse más rápido, causando que ella se corriese y Edward llegase al orgasmo después de cinco estovadas más.

—Dios… Mío. —dijo Bella mientras Edward la colocaba encima de él.

—Bella, esto es lo que se llama ¨Amistad con beneficios¨

Edward se rió, impresionado al escuchar la risa de Bella en ese momento. Cualquier se hubiese puesto a llorar, pero ella únicamente le decía cosas ingeniosas que hacía quererla cada segundo que pasaba con ella, era como un órgano vital del sin el cual no podía vivir.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre reírte, amor. —Susurró sonriendo.

Pero Bella ya estaba dormida, y en su interior, estaba llorando de felicidad.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella salió del instituto, se sorprendió al ver a Edward esperándola apoyado en una gran moto negra. Llevaba unas gafas de sol que le hacían verse muy atractivo y sobre todo, estaba la sonrisa cálida, tierna y pícara que le dirigió, bastó para calentarla. Las chicas le miraban, aunque Bella no dejó lugar a los celos, aun no eran nada.

Fue corriendo hacia él, tirándose a sus brazos cuando los abrió y atrayéndola hacia su duro cuerpo. Le besó el tope de la cabeza y la miró, sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —dijo retirándola un mechón de la frente.

—Ahora mejor. —dijo Bella mordiéndole el labio.

Edward agachó la cabeza para encontrarse con los hambrientos labios de Bella, que le besaron y los lamieron. Cuando se separó, la montó detrás de él en la moto y se dirigieron al bosque.

— ¿Adónde me llevas? —Dijo Bella abrazándolo por la cintura mientras se ponía un casco.

—Sorpresa. —susurró pícaramente.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, Bella se bajó y miró todo a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al verse rodeaba de árboles altos y verdes que parecían brillar con los rayos del sol. Edward la llevó hasta un prado cubierto de flores donde Bella sonrió al gustarle todo, pero sobre todo al ver como Edward se iba quitando la camisa, rebelando cada vez más su fuerte torso y el que ella tanto amaba. Pero a pesar de la mirada hambrienta que Edward le correspondía, no parecía ser eso lo que quería, o al menos por ahora.

Bella se quedó sorprendida al ver que el sol se proyectó en él y brilló con muchísimos cristalitos por el cuerpo, haciéndolo más hermoso.

—Dios… Edward. —Susurró Bella acercándose poco a poco hacia él.

Edward sabía que era el momento, debía matarla… Pro no podía, la quería y no podía hacerlo, aún menos cuando Bella le estaba acariciando el pecho con las manos, suavemente como si se fuese a romper, cuando podría ser al revés.

Edward apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, intentando llevar su mano hasta su cuello, pero en ese momento se escuchó un aullido, haciendo que Bella se diese la vuelta asustada. Delante de ellos apareció un Jake y lobos detrás de él, haciendo que Edward pudiese oír el corazón de Bella latiendo cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Jake? —Dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente.

Jake estaba sin camisa, pero eso no le llamó la atención, si no como miraba a Edward. Fue hacia ellos, y Bella se puso delante de Edward, esperando saber por qué se encontraba delante de ellos.

—Apártate de él, Bella. —Dijo Jake.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? ¿Tú me lo vas a decir? —dijo Bella alzando la voz, causando que Jake la mirase esta vez.

—Después hablamos, ahora vete de él Bella, cuando sepas lo que ha hecho no será nada comparado con lo nuestro.

—Vete Jake. —Dijo bella abrazando a Edward.

Bella se sorprendió al notar que Edward estaba totalmente quieto, parecía una estatua bella en medio del bosque. Bella alzó la vista, mirando a Edward.

Cuéntale que has hecho, sanguijuela. —Gruñó Jake.

— ¡Jake, cállate! —Chilló Bella, separándose de Edward.

—Tiene razón, Bella. —Dijo Edward lentamente.

Bella parpadeó, mirándole fijamente mientras tenía miedo de escuchar sus palabras, ¡todo era demasiado bonito para que acabase! No quería que lo suyo se rompiese, aunque no fuese nada, era mínimo para ella.

—Yo maté a tu padre, Bella. —susurró Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le caía a pedazos, las ilusiones y la confianza que habían creado poco a poco. Todos los hombres le hacían lo mismo, la fallaban una y otra vez, haciendo que cada vez se sintiese más insegura consigo misma.

— ¿Qué-é? —Susurró Bella.

—Cuéntale el por qué. —dijo Jake intentando no sonreír.

Edward miró a Belle, sonriendo tristemente antes de coger sus manos, se sorprendió al notar lo frías que estaban. Las acarició y la miró, intentando no derrumbarse en medio de las palabras, en ese momento se arrepentía de todo, y también de haber conocido a su ex prometida, sin ellos, podría haber estado siempre con Bella, a él no le importaban las leyes sociales por las que se regía los vampiros.

—Jake mató a mi prometida, Bella. —Bella se separó de él. —Quise vengarme al saber que le importabas, quería que el sintiese lo que se sentía.

—Me hiciste daño a mí. —Susurró.

—Bella, te juro que nunca quise eso, nunca quise herirte. —Susurró acercándose a ella, pero Bella se alejaba.

—H-a-has matado a mi padre-e. —dijo abriendo los ojos y respirando entrecortadamente mientras se alejaba de él, de ambos. —Has-s matado… ¡A mi padre! —Gritó Bella con la voz rota.

Edward apretó los labios.

—Y ahora te iba a matar a ti, Bella. —susurró Jake.

Belle le miró, sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Bella empezó a correr, ninguno de los dos se movió, pero Edward supo que alguno de los dos moriría esa misma noche antes del amanecer.


End file.
